psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
A brave new world.
a brave new world. is the second episode of My Virtual Escape, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on November 5th, 2017 Unlisted, on StoryFire. Two days later, it goes public on November 7th, 2017. Synopsis ISAAC PLAYS THE WORLD OF E.V.E - Isaac receives a box containing a VR Headset and a Letter in it, revealing it to be sent by "The Overlord", causing him to burn the letter and almost set his house on fire in the process, that angers Mary and Joseph. Meanwhile, he is finally introduced to the world of E.V.E. Plot The video begins with Isaac once again deciding to do his blunt but still debating with using the EVE headset, throwing his blunt in the garbage. Deciding to investigate again the box for a sender, he finds a letter deep within the box's foundation signed by "The Overlord", a figure from Isaac's dreams. After throwing the paper away in the trash, it catches fire, causing Isaac to put it out. He, however, sets fire to his departure note to his father and causes the smoke alarms to turn on, making his father and Mary upset. Despite his attempts to turn the fire off (and hide the EVE headset), Joseph enters the room and orders Isaac out, who suspects he's smoking. After Isaac grabs his bag and leaves, Joseph searches his room and finds the discarded pills, the blunt, the EVE headset, and Isaac's knife in his cabinet, before putting a hand on his head in sadness. In the living room, Isaac mocks Mary's attempts to use tea bags as a beauty technique, causing her to leave the room. When Joseph calls for Isaac, he decides to leave the house to not deal with any problems only to come face to face with a mysterious little girl dressed up for Halloween at his front door. After talking to the little girl, Joseph comes out to the living room to discuss with Isaac. Isaac mentions the Halloween girl only to see her gone. Joseph comments that Isaac's high, but Isaac shrugs it off and ignores his father's raged tone over what he found in his room, going back to his room. Deciding he's had enough, Isaac puts on the EVE Headset and finds himself in his basement with a man dressed in a white suit, who calls himself ADAM. Despite not answering some of his questions, ADAM tells Isaac as they leave his basement that the world they're in is a virtual reality where everything is at his will and he can do what he pleases without any consequences. Isaac shows confusion at this and sees two other people running off in the distance. He takes off the EVE headset, but shows amazement at it, but feels it'd be better if he was high. The next day, Isaac meets up with Longbags and the two argue over Longbags's disinterest in selling weed anymore and Isaac chastising him for hiding a small bag of weed in his pocket. Isaac proceeds to leave but then urinates on Longbags's grandmother's grave after he charged him $100 for the bag despite it costing him 1 cent. Within the day, Joseph invites his long-time, trusted friend Archie, a police officer and discuss what Isaac did the night before, disclosing the blunt he found. Archie goes to Isaac's room, where Isaac is seen masturbating while having the E.V.E. headset on him. Archie forces him into the kitchen for a confrontation over his blunt, as well as the pills Joseph found. Isaac argues with the two for a while and storms off. Archie goes back to his room to find him smoking another blunt, but the two instead talk. Archie tells Isaac he shows concern over his substance abuse all while Isaac continues to berate and insult him, before disclosing a hint of his depression to him after Archie tells him he cares for him. He tells Isaac to try to stop using drugs along with showing respect, something Isaac sarcastically agrees with. After smoking a bit, Isaac returns to the EVE headset and enters the world once again. He again shows amazement and the idea of being allowed to do what he pleases only for it to be interrupted by the man he saw earlier named Malachi. Malachi drops an item on the floor and Isaac picks it up. Malachi asks Isaac to give it back to him only for the two to be confronted by Michael, a mod of the world and the other man Isaac saw earlier. Each of the two begins to ask Isaac to give the item to him. The video ends with a choice for the item to either be given to Micheal or Malachi. Characters *Isaac Kalder (portrayed by Jesse Ridgway) *Mother Sarah (portrayed by Melissa Stahlberger) *Joseph Kalder (portrayed by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.) *Mary (portrayed by Terry Ridgway) *Halloween Girl (portrayed by Paige White) *A.D.A.M (portrayed by Domenic Maisto) *Michael (portrayed by Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.) *Malachi (portrayed by Jesse Castello) *Longbags (portrayed by Josh Messick) *Archie (portrayed by Chris Ridgway) Trivia * Archie is Joseph's long-time, trusted friend and is portrayed by Chris Ridgway. * Longbags, Isaac's drug dealer, makes a returning appearance in the story. * Jesse Castillo makes a returning appearance in this series with his new role, Malachi. Category:Videos Category:My Virtual Escape